Get back Ban's Cristmast Spirit
by fanfic designer
Summary: Comienza la temporada navideña y con ella mi regalo especial de la època. Un fic navideño al estilo Get Backers basado en el tradicional "Cristmast Carol" espero lo disfruten y gracias por leer! capi final arriba! dejen reviews! y desde ya felices fiestas! un abrazo!
1. Ban es un grinch

Hola como están todos? Yo por fin recuperándome de una indigestión aun no son las fiestas de fin de año y ya estoy padeciendo los efectos de la Gula XD .. eso me pasa por comer tanto T.T . jajajaj en fin les traigo un fic de navidad como es costumbre y tradición , espero que se hayan portado bien todo el año o sino santa no les traerá sus regalos XD. Yo por mi parte les traigo como regalo este loco fic en varios capis que espero lo disfruten .

**Disclaimer.** GB no me pertenece , es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , la historia de Cristmast Carol o cuento de Navidad , es propiedad del escritor británico , Charles Dickens escrita en 1843, tradicional de estas fechas con sus múltiples versiones tanto escritas como para formato TV .

En fin .. para no extenderme mucho les diré escribo sin fines de lucro pero si alguien quiere pagarme por ello no me opongo jiji (bromas , bromas XD )en fin les dejo el summary

Dedicado a _**Spirocerca Lupi Merry Kirkland**_, y a _**Cheryl Zou**_ , gracias por apoyarme siempre en mis fics , espero que pasen felices fiestas y disfruten de este humilde regalo!

**Summary:** El presente es un fic navideño centrado en el sexy y enojón de Ban Midou XD y cómo es que es un Grinch navideño jajaja .. pero no será un Grinch por mucho tiempo , una versión de Cristmast Carol al estilo Get Backers .

**Parejas: **

**Yaoi**: Juubei/Kazuki, Ban/Ginji

**Hetero**: Masaki/Hven(manga) , Shido/Madoka y Koutaro/Miko

**Nota: **algunos personajes son de mi propiedad como los Yuuichi así que hago la aclaración .Recuerden revisar las notas al pie de la pagina con "*"

**Get Back Ban's Cristmast Spirt**

**Cap 1. ****Ban es un Grinch.**

Otra víspera de navidad .. otra navidad aburrida , era su culpa por dejarse arrastrar por las "grandes " ideas de Natsumi Mizuki , el año pasado una fiesta en el Honky Tonk, la anterior a esa en la mansión de Madoka, y así sucesivamente año tras año, pero la cosa siempre terminaba igual , poner los adornos , desenredar al rubio de entre la maraña de foquitos de colores, reír como tonto ,intercambiar estúpidos e inservibles regalos , cantar y chistear con el chico mono , con los fenómenos, con la sanguijuela rubia y demás , y con el infaltable y patético de Emishi que llegaba con traje de Papá Noel a hacer el ridículo como siempre .

-Que pasa Ban-chan?!-Ginji vio la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba Ban y es que no era para menos este año el repertorio no era mejor que los anteriores , Natsumi había alquilado un montón de películas viejas de navidad para hacer una maratón de pelis navideñas en el café , de todas las ideas tontas para pasar esas fiestas esa era la menos brillante .

- no pasa nada Ginji .. es solo que ver películas navideñas no es mi actividad favorita –dijo con el ánimo hasta los suelos , además eran las de siempre , el famoso Ebenezer Scrooge* que pasaba de ser un viejo aburrido y avaro a ser un amante de la navidad por los espíritus que lo visitaban en la víspera y cambiaban su actitud milagrosamente , en diferentes versión con diferentes actores , pero la película era la misma de toda la vida se la sabia de memoria cada escena y cada dialogo , todas las navidades era lo mismo la pasaban en la TV como un millón de veces, en todos los canales y a todas horas .

-no seas aguafiestas Ban! Será divertido!-lo alentó el rubio alegre y contento como un niño pese a que todas las navidades había resultado en un rotundo fraude .. Ginji siempre se terminaba emocionado por cualquier cosa . –además –agregó con cierta malicia , poco usual en el ex emperador relámpago-tal vez llegue Kazu- terminó con una sonrisa .

Las mejillas de Ban enrojecieron instantáneamente , Ginji ya sabía lo que Ban sentía por el hilandero* y desde hacía meses que le había estado tratando de convencerlo para que se lo dijera , pero Ban prefería comer vidrios a decírselo al Fuuchoin .

-no creo que esos dos lleguen a ver películas viejas al Honky Tonk en navidad como pareja deben tener cosas más interesantes que hacer –dijo con cierto tono amargo

-anda .. no deberías perder la esperanza ..

-de todos modo si viene , vendrá con el Kakei eso es definitivo –dijo arrugando el ceño .

-lo sé , pero al menos le veras

-ya cállate.. no quiero verlo .. estoy harto ..

-Ban!

El maestro del Jagan simplemente se bajó del auto frente al Honky Tonk indicándole a Ginji que se podía quedar a perder su tiempo viendo viejadas fílmicas en la tele con los demás que él se iba por su lado , sacó su usual cigarrillo mentolado y se alejó calle arriba , con una nube de humo por sobre su cabeza . Ginji se tuvo que conformar con quedarse solo .

_****Mientras tanto ****_

Juubei , estaba hecho un una confusión tratando de atarse la corbata , luchando con esta , Kazuki solo rió bajito se acercó a él y le ayudó a acomodarla , anudarla y arreglarla metiéndola dentro del saco gris con azul que llevaba puesto .

-te ves muy guapo –le coqueteó el Fuuchoin con las mejillas ruborizadas

-oh.. gracias

-SIP, MUY GUAPO , ESTAS MUY GUAPO –Repitió Talk Machine* quien ya estaba un poco más grande en pocos meses había recuperado todas y cada una de sus bellas y exóticas plumas color gris perla , propias de su especie de yaco africano , las plumas de su cola de un rojo sangre precioso su pico negro al igual su lengua parlanchina , que no dejaba de sorprenderlos con nuevas ocurrencias e imitaciones , le habían tomado un gran cariño a la lora y ella a sus dueños pero su favorito seguía siendo Juubei a Kazuki a veces le hacia travesuras pero con Juuebi era siempre un amor .

-jaja gracias a los dos , tu también estas precioso Kazuki , muy elegante

-CUAC! PRECIOSO, Y ELEGANTE! CUAC!-repetía contenta desde su jaula blanca de amplios barrotes que le habían comprado , tenía sus recipientes para comida , su palito , juguetes para su entretenimiento y un balancín para columpiarse y donde pasaba feliz las horas enteras haciendo miles de acrobacias dignas de un artista circense en la cuerda floja .

-jeje gracias .. ,Juubei y Talk Machine , sabes me siento un poco mal por no haber asistido a la fiesta de navidad de Natsumi –dijo el maestro de las cuerdas con un dejo de tristeza

-no te preocupes Kazuki , no podíamos estar en los dos lugares a la vez , además el año pasado fuimos recuerdas? , tanto al Honky Tonk como al convivio de los Yuuichi

-es verdad , y pensar que hace un año ya que encontramos a Yuuichi perdido, llorando en el cetro comercial sin saber que era él*

-es cierto .. esa fue una extraña navidad .

-es increíble todo lo que ha sucedido en un año y de lo que ha crecido Kouichi

-si , y también lo que ha crecido nuestra familia –dijo Juubei divertido viendo a las mascotas

-jajaja es cierto .. bueno .. ya es tarde debemos irnos o no llegaremos a tiempo

-es verdad.. llevas todo?

-sip, los regalos ya están listos , el de Miko-san , el de Kouichi y el Koutaro-san -dijo Kazuki haciendo números con sus dedos

-bueno entonces nos vamos .. Talk Machine quedas a cargo , vigilas a Deimos que no moleste al pez dorado

-CUAC! VIGILAR A DEIMOS! TALK MACHINE ESTÀ A CARGO!-decía la avecilla en pose de misión imposible colgada de cabeza en su balancín dando miles de volteretas

-jajaj . no sé si dejar a cargo a Talk Machine sea una buena idea Juubei –dijo Kazuki riéndose a medias y cubriéndose la boca con la mano

-yo tampoco estoy muy seguro pero bueno ..

El pobre Deimos solo salió corriendo a esconderse bajo la cama de la pareja todo erizado , todos los ruidos que hacia Talk Machine lo ponían siempre nervioso, aun le costaba acostumbrarse a la presencia del ave en la casa .

-bueno nos vamos! Cuídate y te portas bien

-TALK MACHINE SE PORTA BIEN! CUAC!.

*****Mientras de vuelta en el Honky Tonk **

-hola Gin, vienes temprano –lo saludó la camarera con un gorrito de santa Claus , estaban poniendo algunos adornos de último minuto con la ayuda de Paul y de Hven .

-que tal Ginji .. y Ban que no viene contigo? –preguntó la rubia esperando ver a Ban detrás del recuperador pero nada

-no tardará en venir solo se está fumando un cigarro afuera –dio con un dejo de tristeza el cual le fue muy difícil de ocultar

-no me digas que esta "grinch" otra vez?- fue Paul el que preguntó esta vez

-hmm . no lo de siempre ,se pone así todas las fiestas de fin de año –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa fingida

-no te preocupes Gin, en cuanto sienta el olor del pavo relleno que está en el horno lo tendrás acá como 1+1 son 2 –sonrió Natsumi mientras le daba un gorrito de navidad a el también

-jaja tienes razón.. por cierto quienes vienen?

-Shido , la Srita. Madoka y Emishi-dijo Natsumi mientras ponía una enrome guirnalda con moñas y campanitas doradas justo en la puerta de entrada y encendía las luces de colores

-en serio? no viene Juu y Kazu?

-no, me dijeron que tenían un convivio en casa de los Yuuichi los señores que vinieron el otro día

-oh es cierto.. es que Kazu y Juubei son padrinos del pequeño –dijo Ginji recordando a los Sr. Yuuhci con sus rostros amables y alegres

-si! Es cierto! ese niñito es tan lindo!-dijo Natsumi feliz mientras seguía con su labor de adornar el café .

Al poco rato llegaron Shido y Madoka , y no mucho después llegó Emishi disfrazado de duende navideño llevó bebidas y golosinas para pasar el rato , Ginji no paraba de ver en dirección a la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento entrara Ban pero eso no sucedió. Natsumi prendió la tele y comenzó la primera película .

Mientras tanto Ban había regresado por su auto y se había ido manejando hasta el lago que no estaba tan lejos de allí , estaba aburrido de compartir la navidad año con año con todos ellos , solo quería estar solo , se sentía algo nostálgico , y esas fechas no le ayudaban a sentirse mejor , su problema de enamoramiento no correspondido con Kazuki tampoco es que lo tuviera de las mil maravillas . Se recostó en la el sillón del copiloto en su amigo su autito blanco o su "bebé" como le gustaba llamarlo cariñosamente , quería demasiado ese auto sin mencionar que era lo único material que tenia , se quitó los anteojos purpuras , cerró sus cansados ojos y puso la radio a bajo volumen y comenzó a sonar una melodía clásica en piano "Claro de Luna " de Debussy, se relajó , olvidando momentáneamente el estrés navideño y comenzó lentamente a dormirse con una mezcla de pensamientos enredados en su cabeza .

Sin si quiera pensar , jamás lo que le esperaba esa víspera de Navidad , Ban calló en los brazos de Morfeo sin la más remota idea de los sucesos increíbles que se avecinaban sobre él .

**Continuará- **

Bueno hasta acá el primer capi , supongo que a todo esto ya saben como irá la historia ,así que les invito a que sigan de cerca el siguiente capi ,hasta la siguiente actualización , gracias por leer.

Bye!.

Notas 

*Canción de Navidad o Un cuento de Navidad (título original en inglés: _"A Christmas Carol"_) es una novela corta escrita por el británico Charles Dickens en 1843. En ella se habla de cómo una persona huraña o tacaña puede cambiar su actitud durante la Navidad.

*de eso se entera en el fic de " Matsuri Love"

*Talk machine es la nueva mascota de Kazuki y Juubei , aparece al final de fic "Matsuri Love" y en el fic corto "The Talk Machine" .

*Se refiere a lo que sucedió en el fic navideño del año pasado titulado "Get Back Santa Claus"


	2. past

Hola como están todos? Les traigo un fic navideño como es costumbre y tradición , espero que se hayan portado bien todo el año o sino Santa Claus no les traerá sus regalos XD. Yo les traigo como regalo este loco fic en varios capis que espero lo disfruten .

**Disclaimer.** GB no me pertenece , es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , la historia de Cristmast Carol , es propiedad del escritor Charles Dickens, tradicional de estas fechas con sus múltiples versiones tanto escritas como para formato TV en fin . Aunque escribo sin fines de lucro si alguien quiere pagarme por ello no me opongo jiji en fin les dejo el summary

**Summary:** El presente es un fic navideño centrado en el sexy y enojón de Ban Midou XD y cómo es que es un Grinch navideño jajaja .. pero no será un Grinch por mucho tiempo una versión de Cristmast Carol al estilo Get Backers . Puede presentar un poco de OCP (Other carácter personality)

**Parejas: **

**Yaoi**: Juubei/Kazuki, Ban/Ginji

**Hetero**: Masaki/Hven (manga), Shido/Madoka y Koutaro/Miko

Cap 2 arriba que lo disfruten!

**Nota: **algunos personajes son de mi propiedad como los Yuuichi así que hago la aclaración .

**Spoiler**: Para los que no hayan terminado de ver el manga pues lamento arruinarles un poquito el asunto pero en este cap-fic aparecerá la pareja : Masaki/Hven , ellos son pareja en el Manga así que hago la aclaración

_En el cap anterior.. _

Ban Midou se relajó , olvidando momentáneamente el estrés navideño y comenzó lentamente a dormirse con una mezcla de pensamientos enredados en su cabeza .

Sin si quiera pensar , jamás lo que le esperaba esa víspera de Navidad , Ban calló en los brazos de Morfeo sin la más remota idea de los sucesos increíbles que se avecinaban sobre él .

**Get Back Ban's Cristmast Spirt**

**Cap 2. ****Past . **

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Yuuchi ya habían varios invitados , seguramente amigos y familiares de Koutaru y Miko, toda la estancia estaba adornada con foquitos navideños y un hermoso árbol blanco con guirnaldas verdes , rojas y doradas brillaba en la entrada , era como un sueño todas esas luces le daban al lugar una sanación mágica y el espíritu navideño se respiraba en el aire .

Se escuchaba de fondo música navideña, y el rumor de las personas platicando alrededor , una enorme mesa al estilo buffet al aire libre , deliciosos platillos ya servidos y listos para comer todo era muy glamoroso .

-Kakei!-Una voz conocida los saludó, era Koutaro elegante y sonriente como siempre detrás de el como su sombra, Miko- san con un hermoso vestido rojo muy de la ocasión el cabello recogido en una coleta .

-Hola que tal? Como están! Este.. feliz navidad-saludó Juubei un poco nervioso ese tipo de actividades sociales nunca habían sido su fuerte , pero el maestro de la agujas poco a poco había aprendido a ser menos tímido y acostumbrarse más a esas reuniones .

Todo el lugar estaba bellamente adornado se acercaron a unas de la mesas donde se serviría la cena navideña, Kouchi apreció entre la gente para saludar a sus padrinos , el pequeño estaba impecable con un trajecito rojo con azul y gorro pues la noche estaba fría , se podía ver en sus ojos la ilusión y la magia de las festividades , pero antes que llegara a saludar a Kazuki y Juubei fue interceptado por un grupo de señoras que le abrazan y le apretaban las mejillas con ternura el chico se dejaba hacer pues seguramente sabía que bien valía la pena la momentánea tortura a cambio de todos los juguetes y ropa nueva que sus tías le había llevado al ser el consentido de la familia y el primogénito de la pareja.

-jaja parece que Kouchi está ocupado –dijo Kazuki sonriente

-es verdad en estas fechas viene todas las hermanas de Koutaro a visitarlo y le traen obsequios

-es verdad mis hermanas lo tienen demasiado consentido –dijo el joven padre de lentes mientras acompañaba a "los Kakei" a la recepción.

Mientras esto ocurría en casa de los Yuuichi , Ginji y compañía ya se encontraban cómodos viendo la maratón de películas navideñas acompañados de un vaso de chocolate caliente cortesía de Natsumi , ya estaban todos , sin embargo Ginji no apartaba la vista de la puerta de la entrada esperando aun a que Ban se presentara , pero el dueño del Jagan brillaba por su ausencia . De pronto se abrió la puerta del café , sonaron las campanillas y una sombra alta entró al recinto , a Ginji se le iluminaron los ojos con ilusión , pero cuando la persona estuvo por completo a la vista , observó con sorpresa que no era a quien esperaba .

-Sr. Kurusu!

-hola lamento haber demorado .. está empezando a nevar – dijo sacudiendo un poco su enrome y largo abrigo cubierto de escarcha

-Masaki- la rubia se levantó de su asiento con una gran sonrisa en los labios escarlata , para recibir a su novio y sin ninguna pena darle un corto pero enérgico y pasional beso en los labios y lo pasó adelante para que tomara asiento y le ofreció una bebida caliente, mientras terminaba de saludar a los presentes .

-Hola Ginji que gusto verte, hacia tiempo –dijo uno de los cuatro reyes

-es verdad. Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos . Qué bueno que se animó a venir un rato

-si , a decir verdad Hven no paró de insistirme hasta convencerme, por cierto y tu amigo Ban?

-ahh , no tardará en venir por acá .. debe andar comprando algo de último momento –dijo dándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo , después de todo ver a Masaki lo alegraba mucho era una lástima que Ban no estuviera allí o su felicidad seria completa . Sin embargo aun no había por que perder la esperanza tal vez Ban regresaría más tarde con alguna sorpresa .

Pero Ban Mido se encontraba en otros planes muy lejos de llegar al Honky Tonk a tomar café y ver películas navideñas , el estaba más bien en un lugar muy lejano , en el lecho de los dioses .

Aunque el cuerpo de Ban permanecía allí sentado en el asiento del copiloto muy pronto su espíritu estaría volando muy , muy lejos en un viaje . Un aroma dulce y bastante conocido llenó la cabina del piloto , Ban abrió pesadamente los ojos azules para encontrase de pronto frente a una mujer sentada en el asiento del piloto , ella tenía la piel morena en contraste con la túnica blanca inmaculada que le cubría el cuerpo , a excepción de los hombros que los tenia descubiertos y dejaban ver su piel bronceada , tenía el cabello oscuro y largo pero cubierto con un manto que le cubría la mitad del rostro , dejando ver únicamente sus labios .

-quien eres y que haces aquí en mi auto?, cuando entraste?-preguntó Ban visiblemente irritado por la repentina intromisión de aquella misteriosa mujer en el carro sin que él se diera cuenta , lo cual era imposible si pensaba que le había puesto seguro a las puertas desde dentro .. pero ¿lo había hecho? Le dolió cabeza en un golpe punzante en las sienes de tan solo esforzarse intentando recordar si había realizado o no la acción , era como si aquella mujer fuera en realidad una etérea aparición ,que simplemente se había trasportándo fantasmalmente allí como en un acto de magia .

La mujer no contestó a la pregunta de Ban , pero si se descubrió el rostro dejando ver su verdadera identidad lo cual dejo aun mas frio y mas perplejo a Ban , la nieve afuera se alborotó en una tormenta lo cual no permitía ver hacia el exterior solo una cortina blanca y nívea. La mujer frente a él no era otra sino Himiko *

-Hi.. HImiko!?

-Ban..

-que .. haces aquí? Y ese atuendo?-Ban no salía de su asombro Himiko se veía preciosa como una princesa salida de un cuento árabe , Mido se quedó boqui- abierto era como estar soñando .

-he venido porque quiero mostrarte algo –le dijo abriendo la puerta del auto , cuando lo hizo y ambos salieron del vehículo fue como si se hubieran trasportado , la nieve afuera ya era historia , en vez de eso estaban frente a una enorme casa antigua .

-esta casa.. –el rostro de Ban palideció sin embargo eso no impidió que caminara hasta la puerta de entrada de la vivienda .

Como si las imágenes pasaran a toda prisa por su mente recordó sus infancia, cada patio pasillo y recpara de aquella vieja casa en Alemania y casi de inmediato pudo ver a dos conocidas figuras de su infancia : María Noches* y su abuela .

_-El ojo demoniaco o Jagan .. es y será siempre tu fortaleza Ban.. así como tu agarre de serpiente .. sin embargo poseer esos dones también puede traerte tristezas y grandes desgracias , para ti y para los que ames por eso .. debes ser fuerte … el fuerte vive .. el débil .. MUERE_ –la vos de abuela era grave, muy grave , y atemorizante Ban sintió un nudo en la garganta de solo verla de nuevo , muchas veces había querido olvidar el rostro y sobre todo la mirada cruel y despiadada de aquella arpía .. pero nunca pudo quitarla de su mente , y allí estaba ella tan clara como el amanecer tan real como los latidos de su corazón que se disparaban frenéticos en su pecho , aquella mujer era imponente y sintió miedo y angustia , también vio a un pequeño y joven Ban siendo asido del cuello por aquella mujer cuya mirada aun lo aterrorizaba en las más horribles pesadillas . Cerró los ojos , apretando los labios, empuñando los dedos de su mano , como si con esta acción pudiera borrar lo que veía de frente y todo pareció desvanecerse , trasportándose a otro lugar diferente pero que también le era muy conocido .

-tal vez.. quieras ver otra época de tu pasado –le dijo Himiko con una sonrisa misteriosa adornando sus labios

Cuando Ban abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontró caminando por una calle de la cuidad de Shinyiku , una calle como cualquier otra, frente a una tienda estaba estacionado un auto que recordaba muy bien , el auto de Yamato, el hermano mayor de Himiko .

De pronto de la tienda salieron: una joven Himiko como de 13 años , Yamato de unos 23 y el mismo como de 17 , vaya tiempos aquellos los tres se veían contentos y felices subieron al auto el cual manejaba el mayor de los tres y con un chirriar enérgico de las llantas el auto se puso en movimiento , la dama veneno se veía feliz en esa época , el mismo también se veía feliz .

-Yama..to

Yamato había significado para él un héroe , un hermano mayor, un ejemplo a seguir , con Yamato había aprendido a fumarse su primer cigarrillo , él le había enseñado a manejar , y los tres eran como una familia , habían vivido aventuras , habían hecho locuras , pero también se la habían pasado bien .. hasta aquel fatídico día en que la felicidad no volvió a asomarse de nuevo en su vida .

Y como si con sus propios pensamientos pudiera atraer aquello que quería pero a la vez no podía olvidar , la imagen se le presentó clara ante los ojos el día que mató a Yamato con sus propias manos .

Un joven y asustado Ban tenía la mano ensangrentada y a sus pies Yamato sangraba , herido de muerte en el pecho , mientras que en los ojos azules de Mido solo se reflejaba el terror y la angustia de lo que acaba de hacer .

-BAN! Que hiciste?!-el grito desgarrador salió de los labios de la joven Himiko con los ojos llenos de lagrimas indignada de lo que veía frente a ella . -¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste! Ban!

Ban se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos en desesperación , las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas , mientras golpeaba el piso con la mano empuñada .

-Porque puedo ver todo esto de nuevo? .. porque me torturas así Himiko!.. Himiko!

-Ban..

Kudo se agachó hasta estar a su altura y se abrazó lentamente a él , ambos lloraban , Ban la abrazó con fuerzas aferrándose a la túnica blanca que la joven mujer llevaba , de pronto Himiko comenzó a brillar cegando a Ban con esa fuerte luz que envolvía por completo su cuerpo , poco a poco Himiko despareció dejando a Ban solo en aquel lugar , abrazando la nada. .

-HIMIKO!

Midou limpió sus ojos como pudo , y se puso de pie , ya no estaba en el mismo lugar ahora estaba .. ni más ni menos que en la fortaleza Ilimitada.

-la fortaleza? –los altos edificios se imponían , pero todo el lugar estaba rodeado por un aura de destrucción y de tragedia , en medio entre muchos escombros estaba de pie un joven hombre rubio , con mirada triste y ausente , viendo la nada con los ojos castaños vacios perdidos viendo sin mirar .

-Gin..ji.

En la escena como si lo que viera fuera solo una obra de teatro representada , apareció el mismo , un Ban joven pero más serio y más triste que los que había visto antes.

_-si tanto odias este lugar porque no te vas?-_le preguntó al emperador relámpago quien solo le lanzó una mirada rencorosa , tan diferente a las miradas que le deba en el presente .

El emperador del relámpago se envolvió en una bola de energía , mientras rayos y chispas giraban a su alrededor denotando un fuerte poder , Ban por su parte estaba también en pose de pelea , evocando los poderes de la gran serpiente ancestral, a manera de conjuro .

No podía creer que aquella escena de su primer encuentro con Ginji Amano se le presentara de aquella forma ante sus incrédulos ojos como si el solo fuera un espectador de su propio pasado .

**Continuará.. **

**Bueno hasta acá el cap 2 , un poco triste y angustioso para Ban . No pueden perderse el siguiente capi , gracias a Spirocerca Lupia y Merry Kirkland, por sus reviews y por su apoyo nos leemos en la siguiente actualización , hasta entonces! **

_Notas: _

*la manera como describí a Himiko corresponde un poco a como se ve en el manga en el arc :" The Vodoo Child" con el pelo largo .

*personaje que solo aparece en el manga .

.


	3. present

Hola como están todos? Les traigo un fic navideño como es costumbre y tradición , espero que se hayan portado bien todo el año o sino santa no les traerá sus regalos XD. Yo les traigo como regalo este loco fic en varios capis , que lo disfruten .

**Disclaimer.** GB no me pertenece , es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , la historia de Cristmast Carol , es propiedad del escritor Charles Dickens, tradicional de estas fechas con sus múltiples versiones tanto escritas como para formato TV en fin . Aunque escribo sin fines de lucro si alguien quiere pagarme por ello no me opongo jiji en fin les dejo el summary

**Summary:** El presente es un fic navideño centrado en el sexy y enojón de Ban Midou XD y cómo es que es un Grinch navideño jajaja .. pero no será un Grinch por mucho tiempo una versión de Cristmast Carol al estilo Get Backers .

**Parejas: **

**Yaoi**: Juubei/Kazuki, Ban/Ginji

**Hetero**: Masaki/Hven (manga), Shido/Madoka y Koutaro/Miko

Cap 3 arriba que lo disfruten!

**Nota: **algunos personajes son de mi propiedad como los Yuuichi así que hago la aclaración .

_En el cap anterior.. _

-Gin..ji.

En la escena como si lo que viera fuera solo una obra de teatro representada , apareció el mismo , un Ban joven pero más serio y más triste que los que había visto antes.

_-si tanto odias este lugar porque no te vas?-_le preguntó al emperador relámpago quien solo le lanzó una mirada rencorosa , tan diferente a las miradas que le deba en el presente .

El emperador del relámpago se envolvió en una bola de energía , mientras rayos y chispas giraban a su alrededor denotando un fuerte poder , Ban por su parte estaba también en pose de pelea , evocando los poderes de la gran serpiente ancestral, a manera de conjuro .

No podía creer que aquella escena de su primer encuentro con Ginji Amano se le presentara de aquella forma ante sus incrédulos ojos como si el solo fuera un espectador de su propio pasado .

**Get Back Ban's Cristmast Spirit**

**Cap3. ****Present **

Ban despertó de nuevo en el mullido y cómodo asiento de su auto , no podía creerlo , acaso un sueño?.. una pesadilla mas bien? aunque aquello mas parecía ..

-un jagan.. –dijo casi sin aliento aun sudoroso y con al aliento entre cortado por haber visto todo ese cumulo de imágenes y recuerdos de su pasado tan repentinamente Pero un jagan era imposible.. solo podía suceder si se hubiese reflejado .. pero no recordaba haberse visto al espejo* o algo .. era imposible adema se hubiese percatado y hubiera podido bloquearlo .

-seguro un sueño.. esto tiene más sentido –se dijo para tranquilizarse , bebió un poco de agua de una botella que tenía en la guantera del auto y volvió a acomodarse con la intensión de dormir otro poco y así alejar todas esas ideas raras de su cabeza de una buena vez .

No tardó mucho en volver a dormirse en un sueño profundo , era raro en él volver a dormirse después de haber despertado una vez, pero lo atribuiría a que tal vez estaba muy cansado .

No supo realmente cuento tiempo había trascurrido , si unos minutos o unas horas pero cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente no pudo creer lo que se le presentaba enfrente.

-Hola Ban! Al fin despiertas!-Ban se estregó los ojos pensaba que se trataba de otro sueño loco , allí frente a él estaba ..

-Ginji? Ya terminó el convivio?- un momento-.. Ginji se veía extrañísimo parecía mayor como de unos 40 años , el pelo castaño* y una barba densa y bien poblada .

-jajajajajaj parece como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma, jajajajaja –rió divertido , y es que Ginji no parecía el mismo además de ese cambio físico tan repentino también llevaba un atuendo demasiado irreal , una túnica de terciopelo verde oscuro larga que llegaba hasta sus pies y peluche blanco en la orilla de las largas mangas .

-pero que rayos te pasó? .. que barba tan ridícula, te confundiste de disfraz?.. por que si mal no recuerdo Santa Claus tiene la barba blanca , no café y su traje es rojo no verde .. idiota!-lo golpeó en la cabeza y fue cuando realmente se asustó bastante pues su mano no pareció tocarlo sino atravesarlo como si la imagen de Ginji fuera etérea e inexistente .

-Que rayos!

-jajajjaja vamos Ban hay muchas cosas que debo mostrarte!

-en serio? como qué?

Ginji abrió la puerta del vehículo y cuando salieron del auto , este estaba estacionado frente una hermosa mansión a las afueras de la cuidad , toda iluminada con adornos navideños y foquitos de todos colores , se escuchaba una suave melodía navideña y el murmullo de varias personas hablando .

-que es este lugar? –A Ban ese sitio no se le hacía nada conocido , Ginji lo arrastró hasta la entrada .

-no sé de quién es esta fiesta! Pero no creo que estemos invitados! Vámonos Ginji déjate de juegos!-se resistía Midou

-jajajaja no has entendido verdad? , podemos entrar sin problemas , las personas no se darán cuenta

-si claro! Con ese traje que te pusiste no llamaremos nada la atención completamente desapercibidos-dijo con sarcasmo

-jaja en serio quieres apostar , haremos la prueba!-le dijo halándolo a la fuerza , pasaron de lo más tranquilos por la entrada principal y se fueran acercando hasta donde estaba toda la gente reunida ,cerca de un enorme árbol de navidad y una mesa con deliciosa comida servida , Ban comenzó a salivar de tan solo sentir el aroma del pavo , los tamales, el ponche y los demás platillos.

-jajajaja lo vez nadie nos ha hablado desde que entramos

-eso ha sido suerte!

-jajaja no , mira te mostraré- Ginji se plantó frente a un invitado y comenzó a hacerle morisquetas en la cara sin que el tipo tan siquiera se enterara era como si Amano fuera invisible , Ban se quedó con la boca abierta.

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo , se apareció ante él una aparición aun más atrayente , se estregó los ojos no podía creerlo entre toda la gente allí reunida sus ojos se posaron en una persona en especial ..

-Ka.. Kazuki…-tartamudeó sintiendo cómo de inmediato se le subían los colores a la cara . –que hace él aquí?-le preguntó a Ginji en vos baja

-jeje no necesitas susurrar , no nos ven ni nos oyen , en este mundo solo somos observadores no parte del momento ,comprendes ahora? .. acércate a verle si quieres , Kazuki y Juubei fueron invitados a la fiesta de navidad de los padres de su ahijado, te recuerdas? los Yuuichi

-hmm , ya me acordé de esos tipos locos y excéntricos del festival de deportes de invierno de Nagano*.

-que buena memoria tienes Ban me sorprende –dijo Ginji divertido sin dejar de sonreír

-muy gracioso.. me trajiste hasta acá solo por el hilandero!-dijo irritado tomándolo de la túnica ridícula que llevaba puesta

-jaja claro que no , en todo caso no solo por eso XD

-pequeño idiota!

-mira , viene para acá!

-QUE COSA! O/o –y efectivamente Kazuki se acercaba con un pequeño Kouichi de la mano quien en su universo de niño pequeño y explorador le estaba dando un_ tour_ a su "madrina" por todo el alrededor como lo haría un experto guía turístico , Kazuki solo le seguía el juego divertido y sonriente con toda la paciencia del mundo , a Ban se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo y no solo la mandíbula también la baba de solo ver la elegancia sofisticada con la que vestía su esplendida figura , Kazuki .

Llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados negros de corduroy* , una camisa de cuello de tortuga roja y una chaqueta de cuero café todo perfectamente ceñido a su cuerpo , botines cafés y una bufanda corinta* junto con guantes del mismo color que hacían perfecta combinación y que a su vez que hacia juego con una bella boina también corinta , todo el perfectamente combinado , si alguien tenía un estilo y sentido fino de la moda era el Fuuchoin . El largo cabello suelto y libre y los cascabeles usualmente en su pelo ahora estaba arreglados perfectamente y con armonía y elegancia en su boina afrancesada que le daba un aire distinguido y aspecto muy sexy .

-po.. por dios.. Ka.. Kazuki –pero el hilandero pasó de largo como si Ban no existiera

-lo siento Ban ya te lo dije una vez, no pueden vernos ni oírnos en este mundo solo somos sombras ¿recuerdas?

-vamos .. aun hay mucho que debo mostrarte y el tiempo apremia , le dijo Ginji sacándolo de su ensoñación , Kazuki se alejó entre la gente para reunirse con el Kakei y los Yuuichi desapareciendo de la vista de Ban en una mesa a lo lejos mientras bebían y reían felizmente , Ban se sintió triste y abatido .

-vamos .. Ban

-Ginji? Pero que te pasó?-Ban vio asustado como el aspecto físico de su amigo parecía cambiar drásticamente –has .. has envejecido- dijo apenas atreviéndose a tocar la barba que ahora era blanca y canosa .

-así es.. la vida no es sino un suspiro .. y la fragilidad del tiempo es delicada. El presente es el más breve , es sino un segundo . Un segundo después ya es pasado y un segundo antes es futuro .. comprendes Ban? .. comprendes por que debes vivir cada instante? .-La voz de Ginji estaba avejentada , Ban no podía creerlo , nunca imaginó ver a Ginji en ese decrepito y deplorable estado y mucho menos diciendo ese tipo de cosas . Se trasportaron a otro lugar , frente a un conocido café restaurante : El Honky Tonk .

-que hacemos aquí?

-ver de lo que te estás perdiendo –le dijo el anciano Ginji mientras entraban al lugar sin siquiera abrir la puerta , era solo como si se trasportaran al interior del lugar atravesando la puerta , nadie se percató de sus presencias .

La maratón de películas se había suspendido un momento para disfrutar de la cena de navidad , todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, que no era sino la improvisación de varias mesas pequeñas dispuestas todas pegadas juntas y un largo mantel sobre ellas para asemejar una mesa larga de esas de banquetes . Al centro estaba un enorme pavo bien horneado que olía delicioso , varios platos y vasos, una olla de humeante ponche de frutas y algunas bebidas .

-Bueno .. es hora de la cena de navidad! .. –dijo Natsumi muy emocionada mientras partía el pavo y comenzaba a repartir una jugosa rebanada a cada invitado presente .

-tú podrías estar allí degustando de ese delicioso manjar junto con tus amigos –le dijo Ginji anciano quien parecía hacerse mas y mas viejo a cada instante.

-ellos .. no son mis amigos –dijo Ba non cierta tristeza y un tono amargo en su vos que parecía quebrarse en cualquier instante

-claro que si , Natsumi, Hven , Paul .. todos ellos siempre te han apoyado .. aunque muchas veces parecieran un fastidio por lo general esperas cosas buenos de ellos , y Shido aunque tú y el vivan peleando e insultándose bien sé que uno es capaz de dar todo por el otro ,el te estima , a su manera claro, pero creo que te considera un amigo después de todo , Madoka comparte contigo un amor por el violín, el arte y la música y para Masaki significas un amigo de su pupilo y protegido ;para Emishi todos son amigos , personas con quienes bromear y pasar un buen rato no creo que te odie . Y para mi .. eres mi mejor amigo Ban ..

-Gin..

Ginji estaba en los huesos la piel pegada al cráneo la barba larga y el pelo cano empezaba a caerse por mechones dejando al descubierto su cabeza , los dientes se que caían uno tras otro y Ban veía horrorizado como su amigo se moría lentamente frente suyo.

-Ginji .. por qué? Por qué haces esto? Que es esto? ¿cómo puedes estar allí-señalaba al Ginji que reía con los demás en la cena de navidad – y aquí? Lo tomaba en brazos sintiendo que se desbarataba a pedazos entre sus manos al menor contacto y que pesaba cada vez menos que era tan liviano como un trozo de tela.

-Ban .. aun estas a tiempo , se te está dando otra oportunidad , solo tienes que darte una oportunidad de ser más sincero contigo mismo y con los demás , no temas abrirte y mostrar más tus sentimientos .. por favor Ban , no es debilidad no debes avergonzarte ni tienes que fingir ser rudo y frio ante los demás .. solo sé tu mismo , no temas decir lo que sientes en tu corazón ..Ban .

-Ginji no entiendo esto?! Es un sueño? Es real? Que es esto?-las lagrimas comenzaba a llenar las orbes zafiros de Ban , Ginji estaba muriendo lentamente y ya decía sus últimas palabras

-Por favor Ban .. recapacita , porque no te das cuenta de lo que tienes , hasta que lo hayas perdido como a Yamato.. o como con Himiko!

-Ginji!

-no quiero que sufras .. yo solo quiero que seas feliz , Ban –y con estas palabras Ginji se convirtió en un esqueleto sin piel , y luego los huesos se volvieron polvo que el viento recogió y esparció muy lejos solo la túnica verde , vacía, quedó entre las manos de Ban todo cambió a su alrededor las risas de la fiesta navideña quedaron lejos y se perdieron a la distancia y Ban se encontró , sosteniendo la nada , allí solo llorando de rodillas a la orilla del lago ,donde había dejado estacionado su auto en un principio , lloraba adolorido sin entender que sucedía .

-GINJI! GINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_**Continuará … **_

**Ufff.. que cap tan duro , lamento haberle hecho esto a Ban pero era necesario ustedes comprenderán que no es maldad , es solo que tenía que seguir la línea del cuento de navidad y pues así quedó .. gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización con el espíritu final , el más temido , el del futuro, jajajaja hasta entonces!**

Bye!

_Notas: _

-recordando el capítulo del anime cuando Ginji estuvo hospitalizado y Shido y Ban pelean por una misión en el hospital de recuperar las cartas de amor de las enfermeras y Shido hace que Ban refleje su propio jagan (esa vez fue a manera de broma, pero esta vez corría muy en serio).

*no sé si me equivoco pero el color del pelo de Ginji es originalmente castaño , como nos lo presentaron en su niñez en algunos flash backs en el anime , pero debo decir que siempre me quedó en mente esa duda . En fin rubio o castaño Ginji es genial XD

*Ban conoció a los Yuuichi en Nagano , en el fic "_nieve, el yeti y los Get Backers"_

*El corduroy es un material grueso acanalado propia de la ropa de invierno

*el Corinto es un poco más fuerte y más oscuro que el rojo tira un poco a naranja , es como carmín .


	4. future

Hola como están todos? Espero se hayan recuperado del shock del ultimo cap prometo que poco a poco irá mejor, soy incapaz de hacer sufrir tanto a Midou ,o por lo menos no más de lo que ya lo he hecho en los anteriores caps XD ne? .

**Disclaimer.** GB no me pertenece , es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , la historia de Cristmast Carol , es propiedad del escritor Charles Dickens, tradicional de estas fechas con sus múltiples versiones tanto escritas como para formato TV en fin . Aunque escribo sin fines de lucro si alguien quiere pagarme por ello no me opongo jiji en fin les dejo el summary

**Summary:** El presente es un fic navideño centrado en el sexy y enojón de Ban Midou XD y cómo es que es un Grinch navideño jajaja .. pero no será un Grinch por mucho tiempo una versión de Cristmast Carol al estilo Get Backers .

**Parejas: **

**Yaoi**: Juubei/Kazuki, Ban/Ginji

**Hetero**: Masaki/Hven (manga), Shido/Madoka y Koutaro/Miko

Cap 4 arriba que lo disfruten!

**Nota: **algunos personajes son de mi propiedad como los Yuuichi así que hago la aclaración .

_En el cap anterior … _

-Por favor Ban .. recapacita , porque no te das cuenta de lo que tienes , hasta que lo hayas perdido como a Yamato.. o como con Himiko!

-Ginji!

-no quiero que sufras .. yo solo quiero que seas feliz , Ban –y con estas palabras Ginji se convirtió en un esqueleto sin piel , y luego los huesos se volvieron polvo que el viento recogió y esparció muy lejos solo la túnica verde , vacía, quedó entre las manos de Ban todo cambió a su alrededor las risas de la fiesta navideña quedaron lejos y se perdieron a la distancia y Ban se encontró , sosteniendo la nada , allí solo llorando de rodillas a la orilla del lago ,donde había dejado estacionado su auto en un principio , lloraba adolorido sin entender que sucedía .

-GINJI! GINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Get Back Ban's Cristmast Spirit**

**Cap 4. Future **

Ban no paraba de sollozar golpeando el suelo hasta que sus nudillos sangraron , ¿era aquel el precio de todos sus horribles pecados , era una sopa de su propia medicina un Jagan divino o demoniaco y eterno que lo haría ver el horror de la angustia y la desolación una y otra vez sin descanso?

-GINJI! VUELVE! POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES! GINIJ!

Mientras estaba llorando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral y al voltearse observó a un alto personaje vestido de negro con un capuchón largo que no dejaba verle el rostro solo se deslumbraban dos esferas rojas como el fuego en medio de su cara .

-quie.. quien eres?-Ban secó sus últimas y escurridizas lagrimas mientras temblaba de frio y de miedo , la tan sola presencia de aquel ser que sin duda no era de origen humano lo hacía temer más que a cualquier enemigo que hubiera enfrentado antes .

El misterioso personaje no dijo nada , ni un solo sonido salió de él , callado como una tumba trasportó a Ban a un mundo distante en el tiempo y el espacio.

Ban y la extraña figura negra se trasportaron hasta una funeraria allí reunidos estaban todas esas personas que conocía bien, todos vestidos de negro sentados en las butacas y anchos sofás a la luz de las velas esperando que llevaran el cuerpo del fallecido .

De un lado estaba las mujeres , con sus largos vestidos y abrigos negros ,Natsumi , Hven , Sakura Kakei ,Madoka, Maria Noches y Himiko .

-como pudo suceder?.. como es posible? –decía Hven mientras limpiaba una y otra vez las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas pálidas mientras que Masaki se acercaba hasta ella, ofreciéndole gentilmente su hombro para llorar y un pañuelo para secar su rostro .

-es tan injusto .. que esto sucediera cuando era tan joven y tenia tanto por hacer –repetía Natsumi quien consolaba a una completamente destruida Himiko que no paraba de sollozar en los brazos de Mizuki en medio de espasmos y gemidos de dolor .

Cerca del débil y mortecino fuego de una chimenea estaba Shido ,Emishi, Paul ,Makubex y Akabane . Fuyuki mascullaba algo incomprensible con dolor y rabia mientras golpeaba la pared con su puño en una pose molesta, tenía el rostro distorsionado y una solitaria lagrima viajaba por su mejilla resistiéndose a caer , hasta que vencida por la gravedad, se suspendió momentáneamente en su mentón y finalmente cayó al suelo .

-fue el destino Shido nada se puede hacer .. –le consoló débilmente Emishi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del domador de bestias .

-yo no lo siento por el .. pero si lo siento por Ginji ..-dijo Akabane viendo por la ventana , afuera nevaba y hacia mucho frio

-es verdad .. sufre mucho –dijo Makubex cabizbajo y con los ojos celestes visiblemente vidriosos y enrojecidos –pobre el Sr. Ginji ojalá hui era algo que atenuara su dolor

Al rato en completo silencio , entró una conocida pareja , Kazuki vestido con un largo y elegante kimono negro y Juubei con una chaqueta de cuello alto en un profundo negro , ambos tomados de la mano ,Kazuki parecía abatido por una gran culpa , lloraba y sollozaba mientras secaba las lagrimas que no paraba de salir de sus castaños ojos , con la mangas de su largo kimono negro , la nariz enrojecida y la mirada baja y perdida , Juubei en vano trataba de consolarlo con dulces caricias sobre su cabeza .

-PERO QUE RAYOS?! QUIEN MURIÓ DÍGANME EN ESTE MOMENTO ! EXIJO SABERLO -gritó Ban ya desesperado sin poder entender aquella horrible escena , pero nadie le escuchó el no era nada en ese mundo , sino una sombra , recordó ,lo que Ginji le había dicho .. "_no pueden vernos ni escucharnos es inútil que trates de entablar una conversación , solo puedes ver como un observador "_

De pronto todos se quedaron callados , entró a la habitación un cabizbajo Ginji completamente destrozado , detrás de el , varios hombres vestidos de negro llevan en hombros un féretro de brillante caoba , el cual colocaron en un pedestal del mármol en el centro de la habitación , las mujeres contenían el llanto , Himiko parecía derrumbarse . Los hombres solo quedaron muy serios tragando las lágrimas , y Ginji se arrodilló en el suelo mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos y lloraba en silencio.

-todo es mi culpa Sr. Ginji era yo quién debía morir , no Ban!-dijo Kazuki cayendo de rodillas al lado de Ginji mientras se deshacía en llanto . Los ojos azules de Ban se abrieron grandes en sorpresa al escuchar aquella chocante noticia de la los labios de Kazuki .. entonces era él quien yacía muerto en el ataúd? lo habían matado? Quien? .. Ban sentía que se desmayaría que todo le daba vueltas .

-no es cierto , no digas eso Kazuki .. fue el destino .. nadie debió haber muerto

-pero esa mujer iba a atacarme a mí pero Ban interfirió , para salvarme , todo es mi culpa-el Fuuchoin no paraba de llorar y temblar Juubei lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de controlarlo pues estaba ya histérico .

-No Kazuki .. yo mismo vengaré la muerte de Ban .. buscaré a esa mujer hasta los confines del mundo y la haré pagar haberme arrebatado a mi amigo-Ginji lloraba pero al mismo tiempo tenía en su vos una determinación que nunca le había escuchado, un rencor que parecía hervirle la sangre

-Sr. Ginji no debe ensuciarse sus manos por una venganza , no se deje devorar por el rencor y el resentimiento por favor –le suplicó Juubei mientras abrazaba a Kazuki quién no paraba de llorar

-en todo caso Ginji permíteme que sea yo quién se encargue de vengar la muerte de Midou si así lo desea, si eso alivia un poco su pesadumbre .. y lo hace sentir mejor –se ofreció Akabane mostrando sus filosos bisturís dispuesto a cumplir con sus palabras .

-Akabane –san

Mientras se llevaba a cabo esta conversación Ban se acercó cauteloso hasta el ataúd a paso firme y decidido estaba resuelto a descubrir todo aquello y percatarse con sus propios ojos si era real que era él ,Ban Midou de quién todos hablaban y quien se encontraba dentro del ataúd de madera .

Su mano tembló temerosa un poco , pero pudo más la curiosidad y levantó lentamente la parte superior del ataúd en la ventanilla de la caja , sintió mareo , sintió las piernas flojas y que todo daba vueltas en su cabeza , al ver con horror su propio rostro pálido y sin vida dentro de la caja , se tapó la boca para no dejar salir un grito de horror .

-NO PUEDE SER! DIME POR FAVOR .. QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?-exigió Ban a la misteriosa sombra quien no se había movido de su sitio y permanecía oculta en una esquina de la habitación , pero como en anteriores oportunidades no había respuesta , todo a su alrededor volvía a desaparecer lentamente las voces , los llantos los sollozos las figuras , las sombras de los presentes .

-Es esto una sombra de lo que sucederá? O de lo que podría suceder? CONTESTA MALDITA SEA!-gritó desesperado agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos , Ban sentía que enloquecería .

El espíritu no hablaba, no le habló... No pensaba hacerlo. No necesitaba hacerlo.

-KAZUKI… GINJI… HIMIKO!.. POR FAVOR!, PIEDAD! PIEDAD! YA NO MAS.. POR FAVOR.. YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MAS …

Lo último que vio antes de despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla fue un par de ojos rojos como la sangre ,brillantes como rubíes justo frente a él observándolo con un aura demoniaca y malvada , y una larga cabellera color de fuego que ondeaba al viento como flamas de un incendio devorador* .

Ban abrió los ojos tempestivamente , y dio un salto en su asiento completamente abrumado por esa sangrienta mirada que no supo donde ubicar , cuando todo tomó forma a su alrededor pudo comprobar que estaba en el asiento de su auto , la radio aun estaba encendida y se escuchaba unas canciones navideñas , afuera seguía nevando .. y había mucho frio , pero el sudaba no de calor sino de miedo ¿Qué había sido eso? .. un sueño? .. una pesadilla? Un jagan? Tal vez nunca lo sabría .

_**Continuarà… **_

**Jajaja pues bien ese fue el cap 4, creo que ahora si ya puedo decir que se acabó la tortura para Ban .. jaja pobrecito ojalá me perdonen por lo mala que fui con el XD , pero ..bueno creo que se merecía un susto , no dejen de leer el cap final de este cuento de navidad al estilo GB , hasta entonces! Y Gracias por leer! **

_Nota_

*no puedo aun adelantar nada de información pero esto tendrá su correspondiente explicación en futuros fics .


	5. Cristmast kiss

Hola como están todos? Bueno como les había contado ya terminó la tortura de Ban o por lo menos en parte jajajaja este es el cap final de este cuento de navidad espero lo disfruten y desde ya les deseo felices fiestas, gracias por todo el apoyo!

**Disclaimer.** GB no me pertenece , es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine ,la historia de Cristmast Carol , es propiedad del escritor Charles Dickens, tradicional de estas fechas con sus múltiples versiones tanto escritas como para formato TV en fin . Aunque escribo sin fines de lucro si alguien quiere pagarme por ello no me opongo jiji en fin les dejo el summary

**Summary:** El presente es un fic navideño centrado en el sexy y enojón de Ban Midou XD y cómo es que es un Grinch navideño jajaja .. pero no será un Grinch por mucho tiempo una versión de Cristmast Carol al estilo Get Backers .

**Parejas: **

**Yaoi**: Juubei/Kazuki, Ban/Ginji Ban/Kazuki

**Hetero**: Masaki/Hven (manga), Shido/Madoka y Koutaro/Miko

Cap Final arriba que lo disfruten!

**Nota: **algunos personajes son de mi propiedad como los Yuuichi así que hago la aclaración .

**Nota 2: **este fic contiene un breve Ban/Kazuki a petición de _**Sebas-chan**_.. si Juubei no fuera insustituible creo que me animaría a algo mas con Kazuki y Ban pero .. no creo que se pueda XD pero para darte un pequeño gusto en navidad … te dejo esto que espero te agrade .. gracias por tus reviews! Gracias también a _**Spirocerca Lupi**_ pues me apoyaste y me dejaste tus coments a lo largo de toda la historia mil gracias por eso! espero disfrutes del final de este fic y muy feliz navidad!

Sin mas que decir al último capi de este fic!

_En el cap anterior … _

Ban abrió los ojos tempestivamente , y dio un salto en su asiento completamente abrumado por esa sangrienta mirada que no supo donde ubicar , cuando todo tomó forma a su alrededor pudo comprobar que estaba en el asiento de su auto , la radio aun estaba encendida y se escuchaba unas canciones navideñas , afuera seguía nevando .. y había mucho frio , pero el sudaba no de calor sino de miedo ¿Qué había sido eso? .. un sueño? .. una pesadilla? Un jagan? Tal vez nunca lo sabría .

**Cap 5. Cristmast Kiss **

Después de un rato en que Ban trató de vano de aclarar su mente y explicarse lo que había pasado , se dio por vencido y tuvo que atribuirlo a un mal sueño todo lo sucedido y visto , respiró tranquilo y muy hondo al ver que todo estaba en orden , aun al lado del lago , aun nevaba , aun estaba con vida .. dio un largo suspiro de alivio … lo único es que ya era bastante tarde .. entonces fue cuando empujado por un extraño impulso comenzó a conducir hacia las afueras de Shinyuku.

El nunca había recorrido aquel camino antes y menos aun de noche pero sabía exactamente como llegar era una sensación extraña , fue entonces que después de casi 1 hora de viaje , llegó hasta la hermosa mansión que ya había visto antes . En un sueño .

Se puso su abrigo pues hacia mucho frio estacionó su auto a un costado de la entrada principal y en un descuido se coló a la parranda. Caminó todo el sendero de la entrada principal hasta los jardines principales donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción navideña , entonces lo ubicó a esa persona a la que había ido a buscar en un principio y por quien hizo una hora de viaje en medio de la noche , justo como lo había visto en el sueño , el cabello suelto ,la boina corinta , los botines cafés , el pantalón de corduroy todo encajaba perfectamente y sin explicación racional .

Estaba algo mareado pues caminaba erráticamente por los jardines, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano ,estaba solo , pues a varios metros de distancia y completamente distraído estaba el Kakei hablando con otras personas , sin duda alguna Kazuki Fuuchoin estaba ebrio esa noche de víspera de navidad , ebrio y solo y era la oportunidad perfecta .

Ban hizo sus movimientos , no sabía si tendría que usar el jagan , si Kazuki estaba lo suficientemente borracho no sería necesario . Realmente Kazuki estaba hermoso esa noche , y el ambiente era perfecto , el lugar le daba a todo un aire muy mágico ,los foquitos de colores, los adornos y la música navideña a lo lejos , Kazuki le dio un trago largo al último sorbo de vino de su copa , y se sentó en unas de las bancas del jardín , se quedó viendo el cielo , la nieve volvía a caer en delicados y espontáneos copos . El Fuuchoin venia las luces de colores y los adornos con una mirada soñadora y embobada .

Kazuki se enrolló la bufanda y sopló sus manos , había frio , Ban se acercó lentamente a Kazuki y quitándose el abrigo que llevaba puesto se lo puso sobre los hombros .

-eh? –Kazuki se incorporó sorprendido al sentir el peso de la prenda en su espada y se le quedó viendo asustado, los ojos castaños muy abiertos y las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas .

-es una linda y fría noche no crees? .. lamento no haberte traído un obsequio de navidad

-Que haces acá? No deberías estar con Ginji en el convivio del Honky Tonk?

-oh vaya , que mala suerte no estás tan ebrio como pensé .. si iré al convivio en un rato , aun es temprano ..

- y como para que querías que estuviera ebrio si se puede saber?-preguntó con picardía pero no pudo decir nada mas ..

-para esto.. –Ban se abalanzó contra Kazuki para besarlo hambrienta.. y profundamente con una necesidad desbocada en los labios sus ojos se encontraron en un breve instante caobas y azules y entonces , Ban usó la técnica secreta .. el jagan.

Los ojos de Kazuki se vaciaron en un sueño provocado por el tejedor de sueños , y devolvió el beso más enérgicamente incluso abrazó a Ban por el cuello enrollando sus largos brazos alrededor de la nuca de Ban , mientras Midou saboreaba el delicioso elixir de los labios del maestro de los hilos , era un sabor dulce mezclado con el vino tinto , menta , chocolate , café y quien sabe que mas sabores de todo lo que Kazuki había estado comiendo y bebiendo durante la tarde-noche , fuera el sabor que fuera , era único y delicioso era el sabor de Kazuki el que tanto tiempo quiso probar sin atreverse con el que había soñado y fantaseado tantas veces , le molestaba saber que el Kakei tuviera la descarada suerte de tener ese sabor tan a la mano cuando quisiera y donde quisiera cuantas veces lo deseara , le daba mucha envidia por el lanza agujas , pero por fin ahora era su momento eral él quien ahora lo disfrutaba . Ban aprovechó para abrazarlo por la cintura y acarició brevemente sus caderas por encima del grueso pantalón de corduroy mientras profundizaba el beso, y lo estrechaba con fuerzas contra su propio cuerpo sintió ese roce cálido y delicioso de tenerlo tan cerca y un leve gemido escapó de sus labios entre el beso .

-Ka.. Kazuki –suspiró en cuanto se separaron del beso sintiendo que el aire del planeta era injustamente escaso. A penas tomaron aire y volvieron a besarse largamente y esta vez el beso fue más pasional y ardiente pues Ban aprovechó la oportunidad y la larga duración de ese Jagan para meter su lengua en la boca de Kazuki y degustarlo como dios manda .

-Juu.. Juubei- susurró el pelilargo en medio de la fantasía que le hizo ver el jagan , en la cual era Juubei el que le besaba tan exquisitamente . Ban se sintió un poco triste de pensar que Kazuki solo le devolvía el beso porque pensaba que se trataba del Kakei , pero era mejor así , se conformaría .

Pero lastimosamente todo lo bueno dura poco .. Ban sintió que en cualquier momento Kazuki despertaría del ensueño , así que se separó de sus labios tristemente , pero estaba satisfecho y contento de haber podido degustarlos de nuevo*.

Le quitó el abrigo que le había puesto hacia un rato y viendo que cerca había un mata de claveles , cortó uno rojo , le quitó la boina y en su lugar le colocó un hermoso y enorme clavel entre los cabellos , le dio un breve beso de despidida y lo dejó allí sentado en la banca de nuevo , y salió del lugar sin dejar rastro . No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kazuki despertó del efecto del jagan , un poco desubicado .

-Kazuki! Aquí estabas ya van a partir el pastel de navidad .. vamos?-apreció el Kakei entre los jardines

-Juubei!-

-y ese clave?-Juubei observó la fragante flor en los sedosos cabellos del Fuuchoin –que raro que aun florezcan en esta época

-oh? Como llegó allí? Tú me la pusiste?-Kazuki se llevó al mano al cabello y recogió la flor entre sus manos observándola detenidamente con algo de sorpresa

-no .. no fui yo.. jajaj creo que has bebido mucho cariño estas ebrio tu mismo debiste ponértela jajajaja .. la bebida te desorienta un poco no crees?-bromeó el Kakei al ver lo adorable que se veía el maestro de los hilos con las mejillas ruborizadas por el exceso de bebida

-jaja tal vez si –se abochornó ante el comentario- hasta tuve un sueño estando despierto o tal vez dormí por un segundo no estoy seguro –dijo cavilando sin mucho éxito

-wow! En serio? .. vaya no dejaré que bebas mas vino –le dijo ayudándole a ponerse de pie y llevándolo de la mano de regreso a donde estaban todos

-no recuerdo ni que soñé .. pero fue extraño creo que soñé que me besabas –dijo con las mejillas rojas

-en serio? hmm .. entonces hay que hacer realidad ese sueño-el Kakei abrazó a Kazuki y depositó en su boca un suave y tierno beso , mientras la nieve volvía a caer y a cubrirlo todo con su blanco manto .

Ban condujo de regreso , su intensión era regresar al Honky Tonk , aun sentía el suave y dulce sabor de los labios de Kazuki, tibio en su boca , no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido , pero estaba contento , lo había disfrutado mucho aun cuando Kazuki creía que había sido Juubei , no le importaba al menos ya podía morir en paz .

Finalmente llegó al café .. y se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de cierta figura femenina parada en la puerta de entrada , indecisa si debía o no entrar al lugar .

-Himiko-la aludida se sorprendió al ver a Ban salir de su auto y hablarle por detrás .

-no vas a entrar?. O aun lo estas considerando?-le preguntó el maestro del Jagan , la dama veneno solo sonrió débilmente.

-y tú? Pensé que ya estarías dentro desde hace ratos

-hmm . si me atrasé un poco , pero ahora que te veo , podemos entrar juntos y podemos decir que fui a buscarte que te parece?

-a buscarme? Jajaja estas mal de la cabeza-le dijo ligeramente ruborizada

-Himiko…

-hmm

La mirada de Ban estaba un poco triste los ojos de Himiko también se volvieron cristalinos y se quedaron muy serios viéndose, estudiándose uno al otro , la nieve seguía cayendo .

-sé que no me perdonarás jamás por lo que le hice a Yamato , y entiendo que me odies , tienes toda la razón de hacerlo .. pero .. yo .. –Himiko le sonrió y lo abrazó lentamente acto que sorprendió mucho a Midou y lo interrumpió en lo que le estaba diciendo

-yo no te odio .. nunca te he odiado , ya hace mucho que te perdoné Ban –le dijo suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y se contentaba con el contacto de la tibieza de Ban

-Himiko..

-sé que no estoy sola , porque tú te preocupas por mi .. gracias por eso .. tu pecado ha sido perdonado , no sé si por Dios , pero por mi sí .

-pequeña..- Ban le mostró un objeto cuadrado y planteado que sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo , el encendedor de Yamato , Himiko sonrió

-quieres tenerlo?

-no .. Ban es tuyo un recuerdo de mi hermano para ti .. debes ser tu quien lo conserve, será tu encendedor de buena suerte

-en eso tienes razón , me ha dado suerte , más de la que imaginas

Se sonrieron sin decirse más nada y tomadnos del brazo entraron al lugar .

-Hola! A todos me extrañaron!-Ban entró de lo más tranquilo y feliz al Honky Tonk para sorpresa de todos los presentes pero sobre todo de Ginji quien se puso de pie de un salto para abrazar a su amigo!

-Ban-chan! volviste!

-jajaj pues claro pequeño idiota espero no te hayas comido todo el pavo relleno!

-ete.. jajaja pero aun hay pastel de frutas y ponche! n_nU

-que! –una pequeña riña amistosa entre los recuperadores se iniciò entre risas y chistes

-vaya .. como siempre tarde serpiente tarada!-dijo Shido dándole una sonrisa de rivalidad

-ne! ya sabes lo que dice más vale tarde que nunca chico mono –le dijo devolviéndosela

-Himiko! Qué bueno que viniste-la saludó Sakura con una sonrisa

-si .. nos vemos de nuevo .. debe ser el Karma –le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa que la Kakei le devolvió con afecto

-y que se debe la demora Ban?-preguntó Hven del brazo de su novio

-a pues.. es que fui a traer a Himiko para que se uniera al banquete verdad Himiko?-se excusó la serpiente con una sonrisa picara

-sí, claro ..-dijo la dama veneno dando un hondo suspiro de resignación , algunas cosas nunca cambiaban

-jajajaj nunca es tarde para unirse a la fiesta vamos acérquense a tomar chocolate , hace mucho frio afuera –ofreció Natsumi yendo por otros dos vasos mas y Emishi que no paraba de ayudarle y seguirla como un trompo por todo el restaurante

-jejeje .. la verdadera diversión no empieza si no está Ban Midou!-Ban abrazó a Ginji despeinando los cabellos rubios amigablemente , feliz de saber que todo aquel sueño había terminado y que fuera lo que hubiera sido .. era ese momento el más feliz de todos al lado de sus amigos y al lado de ese pequeño idiota al que tanto amaba.

Al ritmo de canciones navideñas interpretadas por el violín magistral de Madoka y de Ban que también se le unió , comieron y pasaron la navidad todos juntos .

_**Fin **_

Merry Cristmast! n_n

**Bueno y colorín colorado este cuento de navidad ha terminado XD… eso ha sido todo! Espero les haya gustado y desde ya felices fiestas un abrazo! Que la pasen bien y allí comen tanto como los Get Backers jajajaja , pero no beban tanto como Kazuki ne? jiji por cierto .. si quieren leer algo más de navidad un poco mas "lemon" jajajaja los invito a leer mi nuevo one –shot en ****amor –yaoi y el fic se llama "Sweet Cristmast"****jajajaja no olviden dejar reviews tanto en esta como en la otra historia , no olviden que los reviews son gratis y ayudan a los escritores a hacer mejores historias . Muchas gracias **

**Bye! Hasta la próxima! **

_Nota _

*en el fic "Storm" Ban ya había besado a Kazuki en una fiesta de antifaces.


End file.
